The present invention relates to a photocoupling device and a manufacturing technique therefor or relates to a power conversion system using a photocoupling device.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-175561, a photocoupler is described which has been sealed with resin in a state with a light emitting element and a light receiving element positioned to oppose each other via a light-transmissive insulating film.